Sometimes You Can't Make It On Your Own
by Hobbit985
Summary: Doctor Who songfic, U2, basic 9th Rose shippyness. Enjoy! :D


Tough, you think you've got the stuff  
You're telling me and anyone  
You're hard enough

Rose watched the Doctor pottering about the TARDIS console. She'd tried again to get him to open up and talk about Gallifrey but once again all it had resulted in was the Doctor skirting round the question then needing to do something to the TARDIS. Rose sighed and the Doctor looked up briefly, smiling to let her know that he just wasn't ready to open up, but it wasn't her fault.

You don't have to put up a fight  
You don't have to always be right  
Let me take some of the punches  
For you tonight

"Doctor, I do know what it feels like to loose someone. My dad died when I was eighteen months old. Please tell me what happened." Rose pleaded one last time later that evening before she went to bed.

The Doctor looked up from his cup of tea and couldn't bear to see the look of innocent curiosity in Rose's eyes. His lip wobbled though he tried to control it.

"Originally we had a peace treaty with the Dalek's. If we left them alone, they'd leave us alone. But then I did something that I thought was right, but turned out to be so wrong," the Doctor replied his voice shaking slightly.

**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone**

Rose wandered over to the Doctor and gave him a hug.

"I'm here for you, you know. Tell me what happened," Rose soothed as she gently rubbed his back.

"I used the TARDIS to go back in time to try and stop the Dalek's being created. I thought it was right at the time, I mean they kept killing so many species even if they weren't harming the Time-Lords." The Doctor said the tears beginning to well up.

Rose could feel her own tears beginning to fall.

"Like when I tried to save my dad." She whispered.

**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

The next day Rose was putting on her make-up in the bathroom but couldn't concentrate. Her thoughts kept wandering back to the Doctor and the fact that they were so alike. Maybe that's why he'd picked her to go with him. Because she could understand how he felt. It was like they were meant to be together.

**We fight all the time  
You and I...that's alright  
We're the same soul  
I don't need...I don't need to hear you say  
That if we weren't so alike  
You'd like me a whole lot more**

"Rose, stop pretending!" The Doctor said angrily a few days after their conversation. "You lost one family member. I lost **all **of mine and my friends and I caused the death of people I didn't even know!"

"Doctor for goodness sake. Stop closing yourself off!" Rose spat back. "It's the same principal and all I'm trying to say is that I'm here for you."

The Doctor rubbed his forehead.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm sorry. But that's what bothers me sometimes. It's hard when you've lived thinking you're alone for so long to find that there is someone who can understand everything."

**Listen to me now  
I need to let you know  
You don't have to go it alone  
**** a href"http/   
And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you when I don't pick up the phone  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own**

The Doctor and Rose wandered hand in hand over the golden shores of a planet not far from Earth, but 5 billion years in the future. They just wanted to spend time together. To adjust to the fact that they were meant to be together. That they were soul mates. The whole, two bodies one mind shenanigan.

**I know that we don't talk  
I'm sick of it all  
Can - you - hear - me - when - I -  
Sing, you're the reason I sing  
You're the reason why the opera is in me...  
**

They sat in silence looking at the crystal blue water and Rose was instantly reminded of the Doctor's eyes, though the sea didn't have the same fiery intensity. Rose remembered an old song her Mum used to sing sometimes and began to whisper the lyrics to herself.

"Where are we now?  
I've got to let you know  
A house still doesn't make a home  
Don't leave me here alone..."

The Doctor listened intently and though he had never heard the song before he seemed to know the next set of lyrics. He smiled at Rose and began to recite in a whisper.

"**And it's you when I look in the mirror  
And it's you that makes it hard to let go  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own  
Sometimes you can't make it  
The best you can do is to fake it  
Sometimes you can't make it on your own"**

Rose smiled and the Doctor grinned manically. They set off back to the TARDIS together hand in hand. For eternity.


End file.
